1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus, a sample transporting method, and a non-transitory storage medium for transporting a sample to a testing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-318237, there is a description of a sample rack transport system which includes a transport apparatus in which a plurality of line units are connected in series, a supply section supplying a sample rack to the transport apparatus, and a controller for storing information relating to a processing status of the sample rack and controlling the transport apparatus. In this sample rack transport system, a transport line for transporting a sample rack and a return line for returning a sample rack to the upstream side of the transport line are configured by connecting the plurality of line units and sample racks can be transported to sample processing units corresponding to the respective line units via the transport line.
If trouble occurs during the transport of a sample rack in this sample rack transport system, after the system is restored from the trouble, the controller performs controls the transport apparatus so as to supply a sample rack to a sample processing unit which is to be the next transport destination on the basis information relating to the rack processing status.
However, in the above-described sample rack transport system, when trouble occurs during the transport of a sample rack, the transport operation of the sample rack by the sample rack transport system is completely stopped until the trouble is resolved.